demibook
by i am ohh cookie
Summary: its is demibook ya'll! RandR t for safty and im paraniod! :b
1. Chapter 1

**Do not own anything!**

*Nico Di Angelo updated his statis*

I got 99 problems and …. Is one

Comments:

Hazel: What?

Percy: I got 99 problems and … is one

Hazel: I am soooooo lost…

Frank: I got 99 problems and ….. is one

Hazel: noooooo not you to!

Piper: STOP SINGNG THAT SONG!

Jason: I got 99 problems and … is one

Percy: Haze just look it up on YouTube

Hazel: you? Tube?

Percy: oh that's right your from the … Nico show Hazel what YouTube is.

Nico: gotcha

*Hazel and Nico has logged off*

Frank: do you think hazel is going to be mad?

Jason: just in case I'm hiding you in Perce?

Percy: WTF you guys are scared of a 13 year old?

Frank: …

Jason: …

Percy: yeah your right….

Jason: where are we hiding?

Percy: dude your on your own

Frank likes this comment-

Jason: man…..

*Percy and Frank has logged off*

Jason: Hello?

Hazel: YOU GUTS ARE SOOOOOOO DEAD!

*Jason has logged off*

Piper: you go girl!

Hazel: you think they bought it?

Piper: yeah hey I got a chain saw you want to barrow it?

Hazel: sure… but where are they hiding?

Piper: Jason's under his bed… Percy is at the creek… and frank is in a tree.

Hazel: wow you evil for a Aphrodite girl….. I like it!

Piper: thank you. You better get going.

Hazel: do you have a hokey mask?

Piper: yeah

Hazel: okay be right over…

Piper: K

*Hazel and Piper has logged off*

Nico: Hello?


	2. Chapter 2

**Do not on anything! **

*Percy has updated his status*

Have you heard the new old spice commercial?

Comments:

Leo: yeah man! It is awesome!

Nico: yeah but don't let Annabeth see it

Jason: you'll be her punching bag

Hazel: What?

Leo: I will show you in a while….

Piper: it is funny….

Jason: that's my girl!

Annabeth: don't let me see what!?

Percy: well you see this commercial….

Annabeth: WHAT!

Nico: you know the old spice shampoo for guy's

Annabeth: yes

Leo: well this guy is taking a shower…..

Jason: and the song tells how great he is…

Piper: and it shows him in front of him doing architecture …..

Annabeth: yeah…

Percy: man….. I hav't to tell her… meanies…

Annabeth: WTF TELL ME KNOW!

*scroll down*

Percy: it says….. He is the worst architect in the world…..

Annabeth: …..

Piper: Annabeth?

*Annabeth Chase has logged off*

Percy:fhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhnvyyyyyu5iexzu5ei8xyyyyyyy yyyyyyyyyyyyyyseb5ui84i58lwsxblnfv kfbc kyl

Nico:…..

Jason: ….

Piper:…..

Leo:…. HES DEAD!

Hazel: no you idiot he is annafied!

Leo: oh…

*Hazel Leo Piper Jason and Nico has logged of*

Percy: I am seriously injured guys….

**That's it… for now…**

**I am out of idea's soooo tell me your sugguston's I might do all of them if like them…. Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Do not own anything!**

*Nico Di Angelo updated his statis*

I got 99 problems and …. Is one

Comments:

Hazel: What?

Percy: I got 99 problems and … is one

Hazel: I am soooooo lost…

Frank: I got 99 problems and ….. is one

Hazel: noooooo not you to!

Piper: STOP SINGNG THAT SONG!

Jason: I got 99 problems and … is one

Percy: Haze just look it up on YouTube

Hazel: you? Tube?

Percy: oh that's right your from the … Nico show Hazel what YouTube is.

Nico: gotcha

*Hazel and Nico has logged off*

Frank: do you think hazel is going to be mad?

Jason: just in case I'm hiding you in Perce?

Percy: WTF you guys are scared of a 13 year old?

Frank: …

Jason: …

Percy: yeah your right….

Jason: where are we hiding?

Percy: dude your on your own

Frank likes this comment-

Jason: man…..

*Percy and Frank has logged off*

Jason: Hello?

Hazel: YOU GUTS ARE SOOOOOOO DEAD!

*Jason has logged off*

Piper: you go girl!

Hazel: you think they bought it?

Piper: yeah hey I got a chain saw you want to barrow it?

Hazel: sure… but where are they hiding?

Piper: Jason's under his bed… Percy is at the creek… and frank is in a tree.

Hazel: wow you evil for a Aphrodite girl….. I like it!

Piper: thank you. You better get going.

Hazel: do you have a hokey mask?

Piper: yeah

Hazel: okay be right over…

Piper: K

*Hazel and Piper has logged off*

Nico: Hello?


	4. Chapter 4

Don't own anything!

Percy awesome: HEY PEOPLES!

Annabeth Chase: why Percy the awesome? And why do you have full caps?

Percy awesome: I am awesome. And I had hit all caps. B1

Leo Valdez: Hey I m bored!

Travis stoll: hey ANNIE!

Conner stoll: ditto!

*Annabeth Chase has blocked of Travis stoll*

Percy Jackson: I KNOW THALIAS FEAR!

Thalia grace: you wouldn't dare

Jason grace: what is it?

500 liked this comment

Percy Jackson: she is afraid ofhgb jsbgjfb jfibjgcn ijcdiji

Thalia grace : serves you right

**Percy Jackson has updated his status**

Zoe: we need to find the dam snack bar

-comments-

Thalia grace: good times

Grover: You want to replay

Percy Jackson: I will be Zoe

Leo Valdez: you're a girl?

Percy Jackson: shut – up. Zoe: we need to find the dam snack bar.

Grover: pfft. The dam snack bar?

Percy Jackson: Zoe: yeah. Whats so funny?

Grover: well I need some dam French fries.

Thalia grace: And I need to use the dam restroom.

Grover: and I need a drink from the dam water fountain

Thalia grace: and I want to buy a dam t- shirt

Bessie: moo

Grover: I heard a cow

Thalia grace: a dam cow?

Percy Jackson: Zoe: I heard no cow.

Percy Jackson: I will be right back.

Thalia grace: hurry up we need to do some dam stuff.

Grover: that's the end of the little thing.

Annabeth chase: LOL where was I?

Percy Jackson: kidnapped

Annabeth Chase: oh

Piper: that WAS FUNNY! And Annabeth you were kidnapped?

*200 like this comment*

Thalia grace: so as Artimes

Grover: kidnapper:

Percy Jackson: Atlas and Luke

*400 people are sad by these comments*

Till next time…..

***drops mike and walks away***


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! I know I haven't updated in a long long long time! But… SOOOOO much homework! (mostly math!) please review!**

**Disclaimer: Do not own any thing here! Thank you!**

_This is in happens in at the end of the house of Hades and beginning of the blood of Olympus!_

*Percy has updated his profile*

_Hi_

_**Comments:**_

Annabeth: How did you get a computer?

Percy: umm…. Leo?

Thalia: WTF!? That's all you say and I haven't seen you in 2 years!?

Percy: hold up! It was 8 months.

Annabeth: its true and the worst 8 months of my life! *sigh*

Thalia: GASP! The Romans changed PERCY!

Percy: what do you mean?

Thalia: your SMART! *faints*

Percy: I broke Thalia!

Jason: you broke my sister?

Percy: …Yeah?

Jason: YEAH!

Annabeth: ?

Clarisse: Prissy? Where have you been?

Leo: Tartruas (sp?).

Piper: LEO!

Leo: what did I do?

Thalia: did I hear you correctly Valdez?

Leo: I… um..

_*Leo has logged off*_

**How do you think? Again so sorry for the wait! 5 reviews till next chapter! And happy late New years!**


End file.
